Don't Leave Your Dog in The Rain
by screammealullaby
Summary: Seto may be heartless but he won't leave Joey and his dog out in the rain. Puppyshipping!


First Puppyshipping ever! WOO! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, yaoi~!

Kaiba sat frowning at the book on his desk. He found it unnecessary that he be in school as he had Kaiba Corp for a future. He was in a terrible mood as his classmate Joey Wheeler was making a fool out of himself and annoying Kaiba to no end. Was it wrong that all he wanted to to was throw the book at the blonde? He didn't think so, as a matter of fact it sounded fun. He smiled at it as he imagined how pissed Joey would be if he did, yelling empty threats at the young billionaire. _'I'd like to see him try to hurt me.'_

To his further annoyance he was pulled out of his thoughts by Yugi. "Hey Kaiba, we're going to my grandpa's game shop to see what new Duel Monsters cards he has, want to come with?" he chimed with a smile.

Kaiba merely shook his head. "Like I would willingly spend time with you geeks." He glared at Joey before averting his gaze all together.

"Alright," Yugi wasn't effected by his attitude. "Maybe next time." He shot Seto another smile before walking out the door, his friends following close behind except for one.

"Ya don't have to be so rude Kaiba." Joey spat before attempting to leave. Seto gave into temptation and threw the book. He wouldn't normally do something so whimsical but he was having a terrible day. He hit his shoulder and countered the glare shot at him with his own piercing blue eyes. "Ya dumb bastard," Joey started, stepping towards him.

Seto stood up, still glaring fiercely at the approaching male. "What are you going to do, you dumb mutt? Bite me? Bark? You're no threat, just run along with you're friends. You're the last person I want behavioral advice from. I'd be better off listening to a real dog, at least they have some sort of manners and know how to behave." He crossed is arms and stood his ground as the other closed the space between them, fists clenched but he stopped.

"Joey," Yugi said from the doorway. "What are you doing?" Joey stayed quiet for a moment before hitting a nearby desk and walking away. He stopped a moment more and looked at Kaiba. "This isn't over, no one calls me a mutt and gets away with it."

"Until next time, Wheeler." he said with a smug expression as the other retreated with his friends. He walked to the car that had been waiting for him, finally going home. There was no school the next day so Seto intended to bury himself in his work as lately that stupid blonde wouldn't leave his head. He infuriated him more than anyone else and even the thought of him made him want to punch something. He shook his head and pulled out his laptop, going straight to his emails.

Joey went to the game shop with Tristan, Yugi, Ryou and Tea. He couldn't seem to focus on his friends for the simple fact he couldn't sop thinking about the blue eyed bastard. _'How dare he call me a mutt.' _Joey thought to himself. _'He's no better than me just cause he's loaded.'_

"Joey," Yugi started. "Is everything ok? You seem distracted. Is it because of Kaiba? You can't let him get to you like that, if we all let him bug us we'd go crazy and he'd have an _even bigger _ego than he already does, if that's possible." Yugi smiled kindly at his friend.

"Yeah I know Yug, don't worry 'bout me." he smiled back. He tried to cheer up for his friends but inside he was just the same. He wanted to go see Kaiba and give him a piece of his mind, maybe kill him a little but he knew better. Best not to attack a man on his own home court. Joey shook his head and attempted to bury his mind in Duel Monsters.

Later that night, Seto started to feel ill. As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep working. His head hurt and his stomach ached, it was driving him mad. He decided to go for a walk. "This is ridiculous, if I can walk I can work," he said to himself. But he couldn't work anymore so he closed his laptop and walked out the door. The sun was beginning to set and the wind had a slight nip to it so he snuggled back into his coat and pressed on, still trying to clear his head. Still, hours later, all he could think about was Joey. "Damn it all!" He almost yelled, making a few people around him jump in surprise. He closed his eyes and fell on a bench, burying his face in his hands. He sat there for a long time, thinking about how the other made him feel.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a dog ran by barking like mad. He glared at it but it just ran over and jumped up, licking and barking at Kaiba. "Get out of here you damned mutt!" He pushed the dog off the bench.

"Funny, I didn't think ya'd noticed me yet. Apparently ya don't even have to see me." Kaiba looked up to see Joey walking towards him and instantly he glared at him.

"I _was _talking to the dog, but now that you mention it," he trailed of as he continued glaring. Joey just shook his head, suppressing a smirk.

"Don't talk to my dog like that either." He lifted the small dog that was now barking at his own feet. "It's bad enough ya treat me like crap but I don't think he deserves it, he was just being friendly, I don't know why he'd be nice to the likes of yabut still."

"You're dog? Ha! The mutt owns a mutt then?" Kaiba smirked proudly, staring at the pair. What was turning in his stomach? Jealousy? He joked to himself, laughing at the thought.

"Something funny?" Joey snapped, trying to glare with the small dog lapping at his face. "Now stop calling me a mutt ya dumb bastard!"

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't, Mutt?" Kaiba challenged, leaning back on the bench, sitting up straight. Joey put down his dog and stormed closer, grabbing him by the shirt and leaning in close so their faces were merely a few centimeters away. "Go on," He continued, totally relaxed. "Hit the head of Kaiba Corp, see how far that gets you."

"Damn it!" Joey scoffed. "Why the hell are ya such a bastard to just me? What did I do to ya to piss ya off so much?" His face was still incredibly close and he was starting to feel something more than anger. He was suddenly aware of the distance between their faces and stood up straight, slightly red. "Answer me!"

"I don't like you." Kaiba said plainly. "I don't know why, you just annoy me." Joey stood shocked for a moment before noticing it had begun to rain. A lot. It was pouring.

"Shit, ya the devil huh?" Joey looked to the sky. "Alright, I can't be in the rain, might smell like a wet dog right?" he glared one last time before picking up the dog. "Come on Set." He whispered to the dog.

"What's his name?" Seto's eyes danced with curiosity. Joey glared at him, trying not to blush.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business." he snapped, avoiding the question. Seto stood, walking over to a fancy black car that had just pulled up.

"Oh do allow me to give you a ride home, I'd just _love _to hear this." he opened the door and stood aside. Joey didn't move. "I'm not suggesting, get in Wheeler." Carefully, he climbed in with his dog, never taking his eyes off of Seto.

As they drove away, Joey busied himself with his dog, hoping he wouldn't be questioned again. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go like he'd hoped. "I'll ask again, what's the dogs name?"

"I'll say again, it's none of your damn business Kaiba!" Ha still avoided eye contact.

"The rain's getting worse, we're closer to my home than yours. You're coming home with me." Kaiba stared at the still growing storm outside.

"Ya've go to be kidding!" Joey looked at the other for the first time since they got in the car. "No way in hell I'm goin' home with ya!" The dog whined and jumped into Kaiba's lap.

"Get this beast off of me!" but before Joey could take him, he looked at the tag hanging from the collar. 'Seto?" he looked to the other, not having to ask more than that.

"It-it's not what ya thinkin'!" The blonde stuttered. "I just- he- I," he had no explanation. All he could do was waste time and stall. It worked, they made it to Kaiba's mansion and Joey practically jumped out of the car. Seto watched him as he tried to run inside to get away from the pouring rain. After he showed the blonde to his room, he went down the hall to his own. He changed out of his wet clothes and walked towards Joey's once more.

The door was open slightly so Seto pushed on it and peered into the dimly lit room. "Wheeler?" He asked impatiently.

"Hm?" Joey came around the corner from the bathroom, wearing his jeans still but his shirt was laying on the floor and he had a towel draped over his wet hair. He watched Kaiba for a moment who was staring at him without expression. "What is it moneybags?"

Seto quickly averted his gaze before responding. "You're little dog, _Seto_," he annunciated his name with a proud hiss, pausing for a moment before continuing."Is in good hands, he's been bathed and dried, no need to worry. Shower if you need, don't make a mess. A car will take you home in the morning. Here, you can sleep in these." He still didn't look at the blonde, he simply handed him a pair of red pajamas before returning to the doorway. "Goodnight Mutt."

"Hey." Joey stood with confidence, watching fiercely as the other turned around with his usual glare on his face. "Don't call me that, I mean it!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Seto challenged, running a hand through his own wet hair.

Joey glared at him for a moment more but shook his head and started unbuttoning his pants. "Whatever." Seto flushed as he slipped out of his pants, leaving them sprawled on the floor as he walked towards the bathroom. "What are ya staring at? Stop drooling over me."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba snapped. "I am not drooling, I told you don't make a mess."

"Fine." Joey bent over and picked up his clothes making the other flush even more. He shook his head, trying to resist running out of the room. He slowly walked back to his own. Meanwhile, Joey sat in his room smirking at the reaction he had gotten. He hadn't been expecting it but he made Kaiba nervous? He laughed, rather loudly and the blue eyed male walked back into the doorway, pulling a long sleeved shirt over his head, with some difficulty as Joey could see.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Kaiba glared as his brown hair fell easily over his angry face. Joey had a thought. He stood up, still wearing nothing but his boxers that were falling down on his hips slightly. Seto blinked a few times before his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Can I ask ya something, Kaiba?" He asked with a devious smile.

"No." was the simple, choked reply.

"Do I make ya nervous?" Joey walked closer to the other. "Or distract ya? In, any way at all?" he couldn't help but laugh again as the other backed off.

"No, I just don't want to be close enough to smell your dog breath." The brunette snapped, backing away even more. "Get away from me, you're hardly dressed!"

"Admit it, you're cold heart is beating out of control right now." The blonde smirked again. "And you don't know why. Or do you? I certainly do."

"At least I didn't name my dog Joey." he sneered back, gaining back some of his regular composure.

"He was named for a reason." the blonde continued his approach until the other was backed against the wall, his nearly naked body pressed against him. It was weird, actually _touching _the young CEO but there was something enticing about it and Joey couldn't get enough.

He looked into the glowing blue eyes that almost looked like they were filled with fear. His own face flushed to a serious look as he leaned up slowly. Seto blinked, unsure of what he was doing, he leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. Their normal hate and disdain for each other melted away with the heat of the kiss.

Kaiba urged the smaller boy towards the bed but the blonde just pulled away and smirked, pushing Seto out the door. "Goodnight, Moneybags." he blew him a kiss before shutting the door.

Kaiba barely smiled at the door before returning to his own bed.


End file.
